


Of firsts, seconds and endless times

by ValeReads



Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, College, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, They Have Cool Roomates, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is more than ready to finally have sex for the fort time with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Of firsts, seconds and endless times

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working with the incredible artist [Jo!!](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow) So, please go check out her drawing about this fic!!😍😍
> 
> Day 9 of the Haikyuu NSFW Week: “Harder”
> 
> Enjoy!!

  
  
  
  
  


Akaashi tries to focus on the movie that he and Bokuto are currently watching, but he can’t help to stare at his phone screen every five seconds waiting for Kenma’s message. The movie is just background noise as he is seated on the small sofa biting his bottom lip, his palms sweating a little and his boyfriend’s legs brushing his own, he can barely feel Bokuto’s proximity since he is deep in thought. He almost jumps when he hears Bokuto’s uproarious laugh, his body shaking as the high pitch sound leaves his mouth filling the whole living room with the warm roar. A small smile is played between Akaashi’s pursed lips as he looks at his boyfriend trying to engrave the sound in his brain. A few giggles escape from Bokuto when he slightly turns his head to look at him, his grin getting impossible wider. 

  
  


“That was so funny.”

  
  


“It was,” he has no idea what was happening in the movie. 

  
  


They stare at each other for a while until he hears his boyfriend's phone on top of the table buzzing twice.

  
  


“Who is it?” He asks, hiding the eagerness in his voice. 

  
  


Bokuto shrugs his shoulders before stretching out his hand to look at his phone. “Just my study group asking for something.”

  
  


“Oh.”

  
  


Damn... He knows Kenma is doing this on purpose. It’s almost nine and he should have an answer by now, his friend is just trying to sabotage his sex life. 

  
  


Akaashi was really hoping that tonight will be finally the night of his first time with his boyfriend.

  
  


He is in his first year of college while Bokuto is in his second, both are living in separate apartments, Bokuto living with Kuroo-san and he is living with Kenma. He thought that living together was going to be a giant step in his relationship despite being together for two years, that’s why he decided to look for a place with the former setter of Nekoma, and now that they are free from their parent's interruptions or open doors at their home, Akaashi really thought that they were going to be fucking almost whenever they spend the night together. But the subject of having sex for the first time hasn’t come up yet… well penetrative sex. 

  
  


Of course, they have played around a little before. He has cum with Bokuto hands, mouth, thighs, and even pecs. They haven’t talked about anal sex… yet.

  
  


For some reason, every time he tries to bring up the subject he feels his heart beating ridiculously faster, his words getting stuck in his throat and the sweat starts accumulating in his hands until he gives up and decides to stay quiet. Well, not tonight.

  
  


Tonight Bokuto will fuck him. That’s the plan.

  
  


He has done his research, he has seen countless videos, he bought all the necessary implements and he even asked for Kenma’s advice, which now Akaashi highly regrets but at the time was very helpful. 

  
  


Bokuto’s phone buzzes again, this time repeatedly. Akaashi is about to peek over his shoulder to see the messages but he feels his own hand vibrate. He unlocks his phone just to see a series of really suggestive emojis under the name of his roommate. 

  
  


Akaashi screams from the excitement inside his head.

  
  


“Kuroo is staying with Kenma tonight,” Bokuto says with a silly smile on his face probably due to the exchange of messages between him and Kuroo since he is still looking at his phone.

  
  


“Oh yeah, Kenma sent me the same thing, that means they want alone time.”

  
  


“Like always,” his boyfriend answers before snorting.

  
  


“Umm, that means we have the apartment for our own tonight.”

  
  


“Yeah! It’s gonna be so much fun, we can watch movies ‘till late sitting here, and oh! We can eat Kuroo’s snacks that he keeps hiding from me.” Bokuto scoots closer to him, wrapping his right arm around him.

  
  


“Well… we can literally do that any other day, I- I had something else in mind for tonight, but umm only if you want?”

  
  


“Oh?” His boyfriend turns his head to look directly at him, his big golden eyes blinking repeatedly trying to look for a clue in his expression. 

  
  


Shit, just say it. “We can also have umm... alone time?”

  
  


“Oh! That's even more fun than watching movies and we can just eat the snacks after.” The already curved corners of Bokuto’s lips raise to turn into a wide grin.

  
  


“Great,” he feels like he can finally breathe. “Uhh, so we do start now or…?”

  
  


“Like right now?” Bokuto's gaze shifts between the tv in front of them and his face, turning his head deciding which option is better. 

  
  


Akaashi just rolls his eyes a little annoyed that his boyfriend is even considering keep watching an awful and boring movie rather than having sex. He takes the remote that was on top of the table next to him to turn off the tv, leaving a pouting Bokuto reflected on the dark screen. Akaashi wastes no time before sitting and straddling Bokuto’s lap to start kissing him. 

  
  


Their lips connect softly and he can see Bokuto’s smile when he pulls away making him mirror his warm expression. Akaashi leans in again to capture Bokuto’s lips, placing his hands on his broad shoulders. Bokuto answers him by putting his hands on his hips, his fingers slowly trailing up to his waist as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Akaashi gives his boyfriend entrance into his mouth when he feels a light nibble at his bottom lip, their tongues quickly twisted together exploring each other’s mouths. 

  
  


They only pull away to breathe. He feels Bokuto trying to catch his breath under his palms, his chest moving as he pants. Akaashi licks his lips when he sees Bokuto’s golden eyes go dark with lust, he leans his face to taste his boyfriend’s mouth again and again. Bokuto’s lips move away from his to down his neck, leaving a trail of kisses before sucking to mark him. He moans as he feels Bokuto’s teeth biting lightly at his skin to then lick him. Their bodies are pressed even closer together when Bokuto puts his hands on his back making him grind against his crotch. Akaashi tilts his head back, a long moan escaping through his lips when Bokuto sucks hard at his jaw.

  
  


“B-Bokuto-san” Akaashi grabs his face between his hands before kissing his lips tenderly for a few seconds before losing themselves in the urge to feel the other closer. 

  
  


He moves his hips forward and he immediately swallows Bokuto’s moan into his mouth before both of them start grinding against each other, Akaashi’s jeans feel tighter and tighter. 

  
  


“Fuck ‘Kaashi,” a string of saliva is connecting their lips before completely parting, they are both panting as Bokuto fights against his belt. Akaashi takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and his boyfriend must have felt it because his hands stop right away. “Is something wrong?”

  
  


Shaking his head, Akaashi rests his chin on Bokuto's shoulder, his face hiding from him as he thinks how should he tell him. Bokuto caresses his hair, his hands going down through his back sending all his love with just a simple touch. Akaashi begins grinding against his boyfriend to try to make him understand what he wants, he rolls his hips faster listening to Bokuto's sweets moans.

  
  


Bokuto leans forward until their foreheads are pressed together, their noses almost touching and his hard breathing softly hitting his face. “Akaashi you will have to be clearer with me, tell me what you want.” Bokuto’s voice is rough and patient. 

  
  


Akaashi exhales the air he was holding as he runs his hand up to Bokuto’s face, resting it on his flustered cheeks. “I want to do it… all in. I want you to fuck me, Bokuto-san.” 

  
  


They are so close that he sees Bokuto gulp in front of him. “A-Are you sure?”

  
  


“I have been for a while now,” he answers without breaking eye contact. “Umm do you want to? If you are not ready we can just wait or maybe-”

  
  


“No, no no!” Bokuto quickly shakes his head. “I do want to! Fuck, ‘kaashi I really want to do it with you.”

  
  


“G-Good because umm I brought condoms and I showered like four times before coming here, and… and I’m really turned on right now.”

  
  


“So do I!” Bokuto giggles before giving him a soft peck on his lips. “We should go to my room, we will be more comfortable there.” 

  
  


Akaashi nods before standing up from his lap, he picks up his backpack as he walks to his boyfriend to take his outstretched hand to intertwine his fingers together. He feels his own heart in his throat threatening him to come out at any second as they walk to Bokuto’s room. His boyfriend squeezes tightly at his hand before giving him a reassuring smile and Akaashi can’t help but to smile back.

  
  


They join their lips together in seconds, his backpack falling onto the floor as his hands go under Bokuto’s t-shirt helping him to get rid of it. Their kiss is passionate and needy, their mouths colliding together as they undress. They messily walk towards the bed, Bokuto helping him to lay there before connecting his lips at every spot of his body he can reach. His kisses go down from his neck to his chest, where Akaashi loudly moans before finally reaching his abs.

He sees a glimpse of doubt in Bokuto’s eyes as his hands touch the waistband of his underwear. “Is okay, I really want this too,” he says before taking his boxers off, his erection sprung free in the process. 

  
  


“You have to tell me when you feel uncomfortable or when something is not to your liking, or when you want to stop… just tell me. Okay, ‘Kaashi?”

  
  


“Yes, just come here,” Bokuto takes his pants and underwear off before crawling into the bed on top of him. He kisses him again and Akaashi part his lips open immediately, enjoying the taste of his boyfriend’s mouth.

  
  


He runs his hands through Bokuto’s back, feeling every muscle tense as he keeps rocking his hips forward. Bokuto’s lips travel from his neck to his collarbone, biting one last time at his skin before tracing his tongue further down to play with his nipples, sucking and licking as his free hand pinches the other making several moans escape from his throat.

“Y-yes,” Akaashi moans out, burying his fingers in his boyfriend's hair, holding onto him as he arches his back. 

  
  


Bokuto continues to play with his nipples, pulling at the nub with his teeth before running his tongue over it to then do the same with his left nipple. Bokuto traces his knee delicately with his fingers, bending it a little and placing a couple of kisses there. “So, uhh I will prep you now, or you want to do it yourself?”

  
  


Akaashi thinks about it, he did it himself a few times for research purposes of course, but the thought of Bokuto opening him up with his fingers is making his dick twitch. “Do you know how?” 

  
  


“Well…” Bokuto rubs the back of his neck with a nervous smile. “I have been practicing with myself.”

  
  


“You have been practicing…” Oh my God, he didn't even ask if Bokuto wanted to be the one topping. “Oh, me too actually, if you want to umm…”

  
  


“Be the one getting fucked?”

  
  


Akaashi feels his whole face getting hotter, a reddish color taking over from his neck to his ears. “Y-Yeah.”

  
  


Bokuto laughs before placing a short kiss on his lips. “Definitely next time, Akaashi.”

  
  


Akaashi doesn’t even have time to think about the ‘next time’ when he feels Bokuto’s lubed finger circling his entrance. He nods his head at Bokuto with his eyes closed and he feels that very same finger pushing further into him. Is not less weird as when Akaashi did it to himself, maybe more uncomfortable.

  
  


“Is this alright?” Bokuto whispers for some reason.

  
  


“Yes, just add another,” he answers at the same volume.

  
  


Bokuto still takes his time circling the finger in his hole before adding a second, this time he feels the burning sensation when he starts scissoring them. Bokuto’s free hand is on top of his knee, spreading his leg from the other and caressing it from time to time. “You look really beautiful right now, ‘Kaashi.”

  
  


Akaashi almost chokes, he clears his throat before looking away from his boyfriend. “I, uhh thank you.”

  
  


He feels Bokuto’s hand on his cheek forcing him to look at him in the eyes, he is grinning widely at him. Bokuto leans forward to kiss him on the lips and he happily answers him back. Akaashi groans in pleasure a few times as he feels Bokuto’s fingers inside of him preparing him for his cock. “F-Fuck. You really look beautiful.” 

  
  


Akaashi arches his back but he keeps his eyes focused on Bokuto, his golden eyes are blown wide, staring up at him with a mix between innocence, love, and hunger. Akaashi's hands are on Bokuto’s shoulders, going down to his biceps, feeling the hot skin of his boyfriend. 

  
  


“More, Bokuto-san.” He hisses in discomfort when he feels the third finger enter him, Bokuto stops the movements of his fingers immediately. “Don’t,” he says before Bokuto can open his mouth to apologize. “Don’t stop please.”

  
  


Bokuto’s free hand travels through his body, his fingers pressing lightly at his thighs to then brushing at his hard cock. The light touch on his member continues as the fingers inside of him start exploring him again. “Feel good ‘Kaashi?”

  
  


Akaashi nods before feeling that hand squeezing his member. “Y-Yes, yes! A-Ah it feels so good.”

  
  


His three fingers work faster inside of him, scissoring and curling to give him more pleasure. His entire body suddenly jolts, his moan sounding more like a scream as he feels some kind of electricity taking over him. “Shit, shit. Akaashi, was it too hard? Did I hurt you?”

  
  


He opens both of his eyes to see his boyfriend's worried expression. “Holy… B-Bokuto, no you didn't hurt me. I- please do it again,” he pants.

  
  


Bokuto curls his fingers trying to find his prostate again, looking in awe as Akaashi shakes violently under him, he rubs at the same spot over and over, enjoying every desperate sound leaving Akaashi’s lips. “F-Fuck! Akaashi, you want more?”

  
  


Akaashi gaps, taking Bokuto’s wrist that was wrapped around his member. “Yes! Yes, please. I’m going to come, please… I want to feel all of you.”

  
  


“Then come for me, Keiji.”

  
  


Akaashi’s hips buckle, almost losing himself due to the intense sensation. He shakes his head repeatedly, “I- I want to come with your cock inside of me.” 

  
  


“Fuck… Akaashi, you are making me go crazy here.” Carefully, he inserts another finger, thrusting them in and out and scissoring them faster and faster. 

  
  


“I'm ready, I’m so ready, p-please Bokuto. Ahh I want you.”

  
  


He loses the warm feeling of Bokuto’s body on top of him when he moves away from him to take his backpack, desperately searching for the condoms. “Umm I don’t know what you had in mind, but it is not physically possible to go for these many rounds.” Bokuto’s smile is teasing as he takes at least a dozen condoms with his hands. 

  
  


“There were a lot of options, okay?” His hands are on his face to cover the blush from his boyfriend. 

  
  


When he hears Bokuto’s laugh filling the air, he takes his hands from his face just to see him, the laugh turning into a groan as he puts the condom on. “Like what you see?” Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows at him.

  
  


“Very much,” Bokuto is stroking his cock, coating it with lube. 

  
  


Bokuto leans in, his mouth hot and wet against his own. The kiss is a mess of tongues, lips and teeth, but he just lets himself enjoy the sensations for a moment before Bokuto pulls away to literally stare at him. 

  
  


Akaashi’s whole body is covered in sweat making his skin shine bright with the help of the moonlight entering from the window, the shadows and light dancing around their bodies. “Please stop staring, Bokuto-san.”

  
  


Bokuto looks at him affectionately before bringing their lips together. “You know I can’t help it, ‘Kaashi, you are too gorgeous,” he simply answers, that dazzling smile playing on his lips. “Are you ready?”

  
  
  


“God, yes.”

  
  


Bokuto takes his huge cock on his hand, his head barely touching his hole when he leans to kiss him again. “Tell me when to stop,” Akaashi wraps his legs around Bokuto as he feels his tip entering him. 

  
  


Akaashi suppresses his gasps so Bokuto can keep going, he tries to relax his body and he concentrates on breathing as every inch of Bokuto’s cock slowly pushes into him. He is not going to lie, the stretch is painful, the burning sensation takes over his body, but he doesn’t want to stop, he wants Bokuto to keep going.

  
  


“You okay?”

  
  


“Y-Yes, I can take it.” He smiles fondly at his boyfriend, taking one of his hands to his cheek. “I love you so much, Koutarou.”

  
  


“I love you too,” Bokuto kisses the palm of his hand as he pushes into him a little harder.

  
  


He takes a deep breath as he finally enters him all, he feels a little pressure but the initial sting slowly goes away and the feeling of being full takes over him. “A-ah!” He moans when Bokuto gently pulls away completely to then thrusting back into him.

  
  


“So tight, ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto moves his hips back and forth, rolling them slowly.

  
  


“M-More, Bokuto ah!” Akaashi’s body shakes against Bokuto’s touch, his hand going to his back to press his nails into his skin. “I want this so badly, so please don’t go easy on me.”

  
  


Bokuto pushes deeper into him until he feels his balls resting on his ass. He slowly pulled out only halfway to then thrusting back, keeping the same rhythm as he pants and groans. 

  
  


“Harder,” he pleads.

  
  


“A-Akashi…”

  
  


“Stop worrying so much, you won't break me, Bokuto-san. Now, please, please go harder."

  
  


Akaashi starts grinding him deeper and deeper into him with his legs, moans escape through his lips as Bokuto slides back and forth, his expression more in concentration than in pleasure. Bokuto pulls out as far as he can to then slam back inside, moving into and out of him as his bedroom fills with the slapping noises of Bokuto thrusting and Akaashis’s own moans. 

  
  


“Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi.”

  
  


“Harder!” 

  
  


Akaashi arches his back as Bokuto indeed thrust harder into him, he throws back his head as his boyfriend rotates his hips. They find a good and fast rhythm, a little desperate but Akaashi can’t complain when Bokuto is giving him just what he asked for.

  
  


"So good,’Kaashi," he pants, "you feel so, so good."

  
  


"Right there! There, a-ahh don't stop."

  
  


Bokuto begins to angle his thrusts to hit his prostate each time. “F-Fuck, Keiji! I’m so close, you feel so good, baby.”

  
  


"Ah! Koutarou... harder!” 

  
  


He picks up speed, pulling Akaashi’s leg up around him to slam his cock deeper into his hole, sweet moans come out of his lips as he drools over his words, his mind shutting down as he feels his prostate being abused. 

  
  


“Y-yes, yes! Like that.”

  
  


“Cum, cum for me, baby.” Bokuto strokes his cock twice before his orgasm washes over him, he just screams ‘Koutarou, Koutarou’ over and over as he clenches around Bokuto.

  
  


His boyfriend buries his head between his neck and shoulder, groaning as he comes, his body falling on top of him. Both are breathing hard and he caresses Bokuto’s hair as he mutters sweet words to him.

  
  


“Oh no, did I hurt you?” Bokuto lifts his head abruptly. He looks at him with a confused expression before feeling Bokuto’s finger wiping his tears.

“No,” he answers with a sincere smile. “I’m fine, it felt really, really good.”

  
  


“Just good? Akaashi we were amazing! Fuck, this felt so incredible, I wanna do it all the time.” Bokuto moves too fast making him hiss due to the overstimulation. “Oops, sorry ‘Kaashi.”

  
  


Bokuto gently pulls aways out of him and as much as he would love to have sex with Bokuto all the time, he doubts his ass is going to resist his big cock. “It was incredible, Bokuto-san. I don’t feel like standing now though. Can we lay here for a couple of minutes?”

  
  


“Of course,” Bokuto kisses his cheek before kissing his lips a couple of times. “Anything for you.”

  
  


“Hmm” Akaashi leans closer to his boyfriend ignoring his really sore body, his lips form a big smile as he closes his eyes. “Love you, Kou.”

  
  


His boyfriend answers him the same words over and over again, placing kisses full of love in every spot of his body, both exhausted but also very happy at the same time. They can’t wait for the second time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Please don’t forget to check out the beautiful drawing about this fic [HERE](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow) 🔥🔥🔥🔥
> 
> And stay tuned for the next days to come, we have amazing content for the event!!
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel❤


End file.
